


it's alarming truly how disarming you can be

by ShannaraMay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Stiles' oral fixation, cherry stems, ends up as Sterek, the pack likes kissing Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannaraMay/pseuds/ShannaraMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All he could tell them was that he had an oral fixation and he had ended up eating a cherry once with the stem still on and ended up playing with it the next hour or so. It wasn't his fault he had an oral fixation! Or well maybe it was but he didn't know when it started, he's always been like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's alarming truly how disarming you can be

It was all Lydia's fault.

Yes, Stiles was blaming his beautiful red headed goddess, but it really was all her fault. She had suggested they all go out to eat, then made them all order milkshakes where she easily and sweetly demanded extra cherries, with the stems still attached, be brought out. If the cherries hadn't been brought out one of Stile's secrets wouldn't be revealed.

Not to mention she's the one that brought up (it was totally part of her plan the whole time) the thing about tying a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue idea. Then she made them all try! What kind of a devil woman was she and how had Stiles ever saw her as a sweet, beautiful person before?

As it had turned out Stiles had been the only one able to do that out of the whole pack and they say if you can tie a knot in the stem then you were a good kisser. Scott and Jackson had been jealous, though the latter tried hard to not to show it, and Erica had Purred, with a capital P, at him. The rest had just stared at him with a sort of blank look on his face. Except Derek, who just glared at the table and his cherry stem like just his glare alone could make it spontaneously combust for not doing what he wanted.

After that the girls had just stared at him lewdly, even Allison!, for the rest of the day and he he's pretty sure he caught a few glances from Isaac, like, what the hell? So what? He could tie a cherry stem into a knot with his tongue, what was the big deal about it? It wasn't like he was the only one, plenty of people in the world could do that too. He specifically remembers his mother being able to do that. Which, gross, he really shouldn't have thought that because now he was picturing his parents making out.

The rest of the day had been awkward too because he kept catching quiet mutters of, "How did Stilinski do that?" from Jackson. Though thankfully Boyd was silent, like always. The only thing that really bothered him the rest of the day was how quiet Derek was. Yeah, he was normally quiet but even when he was being quiet he would still be bossing the other wolves around with his presence. He wasn't even doing that, which really had Stiles worried.

And that was when things got weirder. At school the girls kept crowding around and talking to him, which they never did. They talked to him at lunch, very little might he add, but never doing school unless no one else they knew was sitting around them in class that day. Plus they kept asking him weird questions. Most of them being about how he could tie a cherry stem. All he could tell them was that he had an oral fixation and he had ended up eating a cherry once with the stem still on and ended up playing with it the next hour or so. It wasn't his fault he had an oral fixation! Or well maybe it was but he didn't know when it started, he's always been like that.

Adding to this problem was Isaac was starting to get a little closer to him, like physically trying to get closer to him (at pack meetings Derek always pushed him away from Stiles and sat next to the teen instead, which weird) and Scott was really starting to get jealous of all the attention his girlfriend was showering him with. The rest of the pack are the same but only because Jackson has gotten better had hiding his annoyance with Stiles.

"So, Stiles," Erica says as she sidles up to his side one day while they're all at Derek's house. He had just come to watch all of them get their asses handed to them by the alpha and was doing his homework while shouting encouragements at the wolves.

"What?" he asks her back. The look she's giving him is starting to creep him out, it's that look he pictures her giving to innocent kittens before she eats their souls.

"Still waiting to have that first kiss?"

Huh, what? His head snaps up to stare at her and the nod he gives is a tad on the slow end.

"Good," is all she says before she's straddling his waist and soft, cherry flavored lips are attacking his.

His hands instinctively move to her hips as she leans further into him, tongue lapping at his bottom lip before he lets it slide into his mouth. Stiles reacts to this like any other person with a hot woman on his lap would, with enthusiasm. His tongue works against her's easily, meeting in between the small gap their lips make, slick sounds coming from the two as they continue to eat at each other.

There's a low growl before Erica pulls away, tongue lapping at his bottom lip for a split second before she's gone, getting up from his lap to walk back to the clearing in front of the newly remodeled Hale house. She looks back at him seductively and licks her lips with a sly smile before telling him something he still takes pride in.

"Not bad, Batman. Not bad at all."

The next time this happens he's sitting under a tree in the small park Beacon Hills has trying to get some studying in before the SAT's. Lydia walks up to him all swaying hips and beautiful smiles before she gets on her knees in between his open legs and pulls him in for an expert like kiss.

It's much better then the one from Erica, only since Lydia has had more experience, and there's far more tongue involved in this one. She knows how to lick into his mouth just right and he knows how to match her own tongue with his, how to bite at her lip just right, how to meet just so in between their heavy breathing mouths.

When it's over she pulls away with a light dash of red on her face though nothing else out of place. She just smiles at him, bites at his chin to leave the smallest of blotches that will go away in a day or so and leaves just like she came, with swaying hips and beautiful smiles. He won't even tell anyone she had a little bit of an extra skip in her step as she walked away from him.

When he gets home that day his dad is already home and a pizza (Veggie Special, good job, Dad.) sitting on the table. He's sitting in front of the television watching the Dodgers and Mets game.

"So, I heard from Mrs. Jenkins today. Said she saw you with a pretty red headed girl at the park today," is what his dad opens with. It makes Stiles stop just inside the door. "I won't have to arrest you for public indecency anytime soon, will I?"

Stiles just gives his father a feeble "no" and goes to wash his hands for dinner.

He starts getting confused when one day while at home researching Isaac comes vaulting through his window and pushes him down, his laptop away and attaches his mouth to Stiles'. It's all heated moans and soft whimpers from there. Tongues sliding against each other and spit slipping from the sides of their mouths.

In the end Stiles legs end up around Isaac's waist and their hips are rocking against the other, one hand up the brunette's t-shirt as Stiles started going for the button on the werewolf's jeans. Before anything else can happen is when Derek comes through the window (why his window, why?!).

Isaac scrambles to get off of the human before rushing downstairs and out the door, though he had an extremely pleased expression on his face, maybe a tad scared, and Stiles swears he hears a "The girls were right" before he exits his room. Derek glares at him, tells him to get back to researching and then leaves just as he came.

The moment Jackson pushes him against the lockers after lacrosse practice is when he starts fearing for his life. Had him and Lydia gotten back together before the red head had kissed Stiles and had the blonde found out? He thought for sure that was the reason and he was going to die a horrible, bloody, werewolf death. Which, was not true.

What tipped him off to that not being true wasn't the fact that claws weren't ripping at his tender human areas but that hot lips were molded against his. Jackson kissed like he did everything else, perfectly.

Stiles' knees were weak and he was gripping to the jock's shoulder tightly so as not to slide down to the floor as their tongues met in fluid movements. He could hear the slick noises their mouths were making in the silence of the locker room and that was what made him push Jackson away, a slight blush on his cheeks as he did so.

The werewolf just wipes his lips in a haughty, more like douchey, manner before leaving Stiles to lean against the locks with a look on his face that read "what was going on?!".

He was wary the next few weeks, going to Derek's house only when absolutely necessary and not staying within reaching distance of his pack mates for too long. He spent most of his time with Scott because he knew his best-friend-since-absolutely-forever since he knew the teen wouldn't maul him sexually the moment he saw him.

By the time Stiles had thought everything was back to normal and was staying at Derek's house regularly for dinner was when things really went in the opposite direction. He was helping the alpha clean up the kitchen after a big pack dinner when he's pushed against the counter and a face is firmly plastered against his neck.

A nose is gently rubbing against the juncture where neck meets shoulder before sharp teeth are biting (he better not breakt the skin!) into the same area. Derek pulls back only to lap at the spot before dragging softer bites up the column of his neck to reach his chin and biting over the spot Stiles remembers Lydia nipping at. Before he has the chance to say anything the alpha's tongue is in his mouth and stopping all manner of speak that would have commenced.

He pushes back against the solid body in front of him, biting at Derek's lips gently, getting a soft growl from the alpha, before sucking his tongue into his own mouth. Derek just repeats in kind, one of his hands slipping up Stiles' shirt to tweak at a nipple and that is when the human's legs decide to give out and he slumps forward into Derek.

This doesn't deter the werewolf as he just lifts him onto the edge of the counter and starts rubbing himself slowly against his thigh and hey, that's definitely a hard dick pushing against his leg. Thank you world that he's not the only one as he drags his nails down his alpha's back and moves to kiss him again.

Before he can though a soft cough is let out from behind them and Stiles swears he sees a flash of red eyes from the hulking person that's up against his body. The pack is standing in the entry to the kitchen, some with smirks others with disgusted looks on their faces.

"We'd like to get the movie started and we're tired of waiting for you two so hurry the hell up," Erica says before they all go back to sit in the living room.

Derek huffs quietly and nips at Stiles' slightly swollen lips again before helping the teen down from the counter and pushing him into the living room, where they ended up curled in the loveseat for some reason their alpha owned.

It's not until a few weeks later Stiles finds out why four members of his pack decided they wanted to snog the hell out of him.

"It was because of the cherry thing. We wanted to know if you were a good kisser, which you passed, by the way. And we wanted to piss Derek off so you two would finally get your idiot asses in gear and get together," Lydia says to him in a nonchalant manner when he finally asks.

"Oh, well thanks then. Wait, what?!" It takes him a moment to fully grasp what she said and by the time he does she's already walking down the hallway to her class.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write so that's what I did. Sorry for any mistakes, I'll try and get those fixed up. Title from Lana Del Rey's "Carmen" and based on a line from that song as well.
> 
> This is now been translated into Chinese by Zurichroe. This is the link. 
> 
> http://bulaoge.net/topic.blg?dmn=aeroplane&tid=2762253#


End file.
